Butterflies part 33
by Kksaunt1
Summary: The truth is revealed


Elizabeth woke up, not because of Maddie or a bad dream. She woke up because she was cold. She looked over and there wasn't a fire in the fireplace and of course Jack's arms weren't around her. They hadn't been for a month. She pulled the blankets up around her neck, trying to get warmer. Even though it was almost June, it still got chilly at night.

It was almost June. Their anniversary was in a couple weeks. Hopefully they would get everything sorted by then.

Jack walked in with an arm load of firewood. He put it on the floor next to the fireplace and then built a fire. Elizabeth realized the reason there wasn't a fire before is because they had run out of firewood.

She got out of bed, threw her thicker robe on and walked to the kitchen to start coffee. She got to the kitchen and smelled that he had already done that. So she poured herself a cup and sat on the couch under a blanket. A few moments later, Jack came into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and joined her on the couch. Then they heard a knock on the door. Jack sighed and got up to answer it.

"Morning, son! How are you?"

"Ok. Come in Ma."

"I'm just dropping off Maddie, I can't stay."

"Thank you for watching her, Mom." Elizabeth went to take Maddie but Jack took her instead. He took her into her room and laid her down. Charlotte looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"He'll come around, Sweetheart."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too."

Elizabeth shut the door and went to sit down on the couch again to drink her coffee. Jack came back and joined her again. "Elizabeth I've been thinking about all you said last night. I don't know how to fix it. I am very sorry that I hurt you and that you felt that I ignored you. I certainly didn't intend to do that."

Elizabeth sat silently, trying not to cry. "I'm sick of crying, Jack. I'm sick of being angry and sad and scared. I can't do it anymore. If you don't want to be here, just go then." She got up and went into their bedroom, shutting the door.

Jack followed her in. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, but you're not here when you are here. I feel like I've been living with you, but without my husband. I feel like you gave up, Jack. Somewhere along the way, you stopped caring about everything."

"It's the only way I knew how to get through the day, Elizabeth. If I let myself feel everything, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed. I would have stayed there, crying, feeling helpless. Instead, I made up my mind to push the feelings aside and just exist."

"Back when you thought Tom died, you promised you would never push me away again. That's why I'm angry. You pushed me away and you weren't here for me or your daughter. I never thought that would happen."

"I'm sorry that I did that. I know I promised you."

"Why, Jack? What is this whole thing about?"

"Its about the fact that I can't keep you safe. I've always been able to, but this time, when it is a matter of life and death, I'm powerless. I have no answers, I don't know who is really behind this, or what he'll do next. I don't know if I'm going to lose you and Maddie, or my Mom. I just don't know. It's killing me Elizabeth! The nightmares are horrible and they just bring back the whole day all over again, every night, many times. I'm afraid to go to sleep." He sat on the edge of the bed. She could tell by the way he sat there, that he felt defeated and helpless. It was difficult to see, because he had always been the strong, confident protector. She relied on that. Now he was the opposite.

"Jack. Even if I can't give you those answers, I can be there for you and get through it with you. What happened to "whatever happens, getting through it together?" I believe we can, but you stopped believing it."

"I'm so sorry. I know it's not enough, but I mean it, with all of my heart. Please, Elizabeth."

"You don't need to say you're sorry, just let me in. I'm here, Jack."

He walked over and took her into his arms. She sank into him, finally feeling comforted and safe again. It was such a relief and so wonderful.

"Jack, I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me," she pleaded, tears falling, pulling him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need you and Maddie and this baby too much." He began kissing her, making her knees weak, making it hard to catch her breath, but she didn't want him to stop this time. She needed him now.

"I missed you, Elizabeth," he breathed.

A couple hours later they woke up to Maddie crying from the other room. Jack had actually slept without having a nightmare and they felt like they were in a better place than before, waking up in each others arms. Finally able to comfort each other and feel safe. "Jack, I'll get her." Elizabeth unwrapped Jack's arm from her stomach, slipped out of bed and put her robe on. She walked in Maddie's room.

"Mama?" She had big tears rolling down her face. She reached up for Elizabeth. "Hi, sweet girl." She picked her up and held her close. "Mama. Dada?"

"Let's change you and then go see him." After changing her diaper, they walked in to see Jack who had fallen asleep again. Elizabeth took Maddie and sat on the bed. "Dada?"

"Shh…he's sleeping."

"How am I supposed to sleep when I have my two beautiful girls wanting my attention?"

"Dada." She stood up on the bed and walked slowly over to Jack and then fell on his stomach. "Dada."

"Look at you, Bug. Such a big girl." She crawled her way up to Jack's chest and sat down. "Ba, Dada?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." He poked her tummy gently and she giggled.

She pointed at Elizabeth. "Mama? Mama eat?"

"Are you hungry, Maddie?" She untied her robe. "Come here." Maddie walked over and laid down to eat in Elizabeth's arms. Jack watched them, almost overcome with emotion. To think, he almost lost so much, all that means everything to him. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. "Love you."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Love you more."

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door. Jack got up and put on some clothes and left the room.

"Bill, come in!"

"Where's that beautiful granddaughter of mine?"

"Elizabeth's feeding her at the moment. What brings you here?"

"I have some news, but I think both you and Elizabeth should be here."

"Ok. You have a seat. I will get Elizabeth."

A few moments later, Jack, Elizabeth and Maddie returned to the living room.

"Papa?" Bill took her from Elizabeth. "Hi, Maddie girl."

"Elizabeth, Jack. I have some news for you."

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand, scooting a little closer to her on the couch. "What is it, Bill?"

"I received a telegram from Mountie Headquarters in Union City. I had them investigating your case and why it could be taking this long to get an answer. I only sent the telegram yesterday but today they got back to me. They said that the man that shot you was not working for anyone else. He had a grudge against Charles Kensington for the last few years. This was his way of getting back at him. He didn't know that you were even acquainted with Charles. It was just a coincidence."

"So why Jack?"

"This man wasn't intending on hurting you, but actually wanted to get back at the usual Mountie from Union City because he had arrested his brother a few years back. You just happened to be there."

Jack covered his face with his hands, not believing the news. "So that's it. We don't have to be afraid anymore? He's in prison and everything's fine?"

"Yes, Jack. No more danger." Elizabeth put her arm around Jack. She was so relieved at the news and so glad they finally knew the truth.

Elizabeth stood up and hugged Bill. "Thank you so much! I am so relieved."

"Bill do you want some coffee?"

"No, I need to get back to town. Thank you though."

"Ok, Maddie, Papa has to leave. Say bye, Papa," Elizabeth told her as she took her from him.

"Ba, Papa."

"Bye, Sweetie."

Jack closed the door behind Bill.

"Sweetie, are you hungry? I'm going to make some eggs," Elizabeth asked as she put Maddie in her chair at the table. Jack didn't respond. "Sweetheart?" She looked over at Jack and he was leaning against the door. She walked over and touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?" He turned toward her, tears running down his face. He nodded and than pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. She held him for a few moments.

"Mama?" Elizabeth pulled back a little. "Just a minute, Maddie."

"Mama eat?" Elizabeth laughed. "I never should have taught her that one." She kissed Jack. "Are you hungry? I'm making eggs."

"I'll make them. You go sit with Maddie." He kissed her back and went to make breakfast for his family.

Two weeks passed and everything went back to normal. Jack still had trouble once in a while with feeling depressed, even though there wasn't anything wrong or happening to make him feel that way. However, he and Elizabeth were looking forward to this particular night because it was their two year anniversary and Maddie was staying overnight at Papa and Grandma Charlotte's house. They decided that once a month they would have her stay with them so they could spend some time alone. They wanted to make sure they didn't drift apart again.

"Take a walk with me, Elizabeth." Jack had just cooked her a delicious anniversary dinner and they had been talking on the couch, enjoying just being together. He held his hand out and helped her up from the couch. It was getting increasingly difficult to get up on her own due to her ever expanding tummy.

"Thank you, Sweetie. I'll be glad when I can get up on my own again." She chuckled and rubbed her tummy where he or she was kicking. "Feel this." She grabbed his hand and placed it in the right spot.

"I'll never get tired of that," he said with a smile.

"Me either. Happy Anniversary, Love."

"Happy Anniversary, Elizabeth."

"Let's go for that walk."

The next day Elizabeth and Maddie were walking towards the jail to see Jack for lunch and Faith stopped them. "Elizabeth!"

"Hi, Faith. How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful. I just got a letter from Levi. He's coming to visit soon."

"That's great news. How long since you have seen him?"

"About a month. It's so hard, sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for this."

"I understand completely, believe me. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you picture your life without him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he decided he never wanted to get married, would that be ok with you? Could you live without him?"

"No. I couldn't. I never thought I would feel that way about anyone again, but I do. I feel like a part of me is missing when he isn't here. It all happened so fast. I mean, I wonder if we are rushing things. "

"That is something you will have to talk to him about."

"I guess it is. Thank you, Elizabeth. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I feel great. Maddie is wearing me out, but something tells me this is nothing compared to life with two babies."

"I think you're right. Have a great day, Elizabeth. You too, Maddie."

"Let's go see Daddy, sweet girl!"

"Dada?"

"Yep. He wants to eat lunch with us."

"Mama, eat?"

"Yes. We will eat."

A week later, Levi returned to Hope Valley to see Faith. He never wanted to get married before and put a wife through difficulties, but Faith changed his mind. He couldn't help it, but he had fallen hard for her.

He walked to the jail and knocked before he walked in. "Constable Thornton?"

"Levi, welcome back. How are you doing?"

"Good to see you, sir. I'm doing well. I had a few days off so I thought I would…"

"Come see Faith?"

"Yes."

"Good man!"

"I'm going to head over to the infirmary now."

"Wait, why don't you and Faith come over for dinner to my house tonight?"

"That sounds good, sir."

"Call me Jack. Sir makes me sound old."

"Ok, thank you, Jack. I will ask Faith."

"See you tonight. Seven o'clock."

Elizabeth busied herself making chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner. It would be good to have Faith and Levi over. Jack walked in after work. "Hey, Honey. Need any help?"

"Not with dinner. Could you please change Maddie's diaper for me though and maybe change her clothes too. She got dirty today."

"Sure. But first I need a kiss." He walked over and kissed her, distracting her momentarily from the task at hand. "Ok, that's better." Elizabeth smiled and just shook her head.

As soon as Jack left the room, Elizabeth heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door. "Hi, come in. Welcome to our home, both of you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Do you need help with dinner?" Faith wondered.

"No, you just relax. Do either of you want coffee?"

"Sure, we'll have some." Elizabeth poured a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Where's Jack?" Levi wondered.

"He's helping me with Maddie for a moment. He should be out soon."

"Here I am. Sorry about that. Levi, Faith, how are you tonight?"

"Great, Jack. Thank you for inviting us."

Maddie started whimpering a bit because she was tired. Jack repositioned her so she was laying her head on his shoulder so she could be more comfortable. "Dada?"

"Shhh. Go to sleep, Bug."

"Mama, eat?"

"Hang on, sweetie. I'll be back Levi."

"Elizabeth, Maddie wants to eat. I can take over in here if you want."

"Ok. Come here sweetie."

"Mama, eat?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Dinner should be ready when Elizabeth gets back out, everyone. If you want to come sit around the table." After they sat down, Jack took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. I think Maddie should sleep so it should be quieter."

"No need to apologize Jack," Levi explained. " I grew up in a large family. I had five brothers and sisters. This was nothing. With my mom cooking and trying to corral all of us around dinnertime, it got pretty loud. I'm impressed with you handling your daughter."

"I didn't do much."

"Just you being willing to help with her and then help in the kitchen, I'm just not used to seeing that."

"I honestly don't see how our life would work if I didn't help. I wouldn't want Elizabeth to have to do everything, she's my responsibility too."

Levi didn't say anything more about that subject. He just listened and watched and thought about what he wanted to do. He loved Faith, but was he moving too fast? They needed to talk about it.

After dinner, Levi walked Faith back to town. "Faith, can we talk?"

"Of course. What about?"

"I think we need to talk about us. How we feel about each other, what we want for the future."

"I think so too." Levi stopped walking and grabbed Faith's hands.

"When I came here to help Jack, I had no intention of meeting anyone or falling in love, but I did. I fell for you the first moment I saw you. You are so beautiful, on the inside and out. Then I got to know you and you are very kind and smart and loving towards everyone. By the time I left town for another post, I knew I wanted to be with you forever."

"Levi, that is so sweet of you. I hoped to find someone someday that I would love, but I didn't expect it to happen so fast. I saw you that day and instantly fell for you too. You were so handsome in your uniform with your dark hair combed back and your blue eyes staring at me." She stepped closer. "You are so kind to me and thoughtful. I feel very lucky that you came into my life."

"I love you very much, Faith. It kills me to leave you behind."

"It kills me to be left behind. I know it's your job and my job keeps me busy, but I can be a nurse anywhere. I don't want to leave Hope Valley but I would if it meant being with you."

"Marry me Faith. I don't want to be without you." He looked deep in her eyes, hoping she'd say yes after what they said to each other.

"Yes, Levi. I love you and I would be honored to be your wife." He leaned in and kissed her, so grateful she said yes and she would be with him forever.

"It won't be easy, Faith and we might not have much."

"I know. I've seen how people have struggled, but at least we can do it together."

"So, how do you think tonight went, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked as they slipped into bed.

"Good. I think we gave them a lot to think about without meaning to. Levi commented on how much I was helping with Maddie and how he wasn't used to seeing that. He said he grew up with a lot of brothers and sisters and his mom was doing everything."

"I'm very grateful that you help me. I would be completely overwhelmed if I didn't have you or someone to do that. Especially when the new baby comes."

"I'm going to ask to take a couple weeks off when you have the baby. I want to be here."

"Thank you sweetie. I have this feeling Julie will show up too."

"Good. It will be nice to see your sister."

"Speaking of sisters, I haven't talked to Viola in awhile. Maybe I'll go see her tomorrow."

The next day, Elizabeth and Maddie walked into Clara's dress shop looking for Viola.

"Hi Elizabeth! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Clara. I'm just looking for Viola."

"Oh, she should be down soon, but if you want to go up, you can."

"Ok, maybe I will. Thank you, Clara."

Elizabeth climbed the stairs to Viola and Beth's room and knocked.

"Come in," Viola called.

"Hey Viola. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? Getting close to your due date, I see." She smiled and put her hand on Elizabeth's tummy.

"We have about two months to go. Can't wait to meet her."

"Her?"

"I just have a feeling is all."

"I'm happy for you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Viola. So, how are things between you and Mike?"

"Just fine. We are taking things really slow. I didn't want to rush anything after what happened with Lionel. He seems ok with it."

"That's good. How does he and Beth get along?"

"She loves him. He adores her too. He's really patient and kind. I'm glad I know him."

"I am too. Maybe one of these days we can all have dinner together."

"Mama, eat?"

"Let's go get some lunch, Viola. Maddie's hungry and so am I actually."

"Ok, let's go."

Just as Elizabeth thought, Julie showed up about a month later, ready to "help" Elizabeth with anything she might need and took up residence in the Thornton's spare room. To her credit, she did clean up after herself, but since she didn't know how to cook or anything else domestic, she mostly kept Elizabeth company when Jack was at work.

"Julie, didn't Aunt Elizabeth offer to teach you how to cook?"

"Yes, but I didn't think I really needed to learn."

"What if you get married some day and your husband wants to eat?" she said with a laugh.

"Our cook can do it."

"What if you can't afford a cook?"

"Why not?"

"What I'm saying, Julie is what if your husband isn't rich…"

"I don't understand." Elizabeth sighed.

"Nevermind."

Jack was rubbing her feet as she lay on the couch. "Jack, how was your day?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Good. Hey, Honey?"

"Yes, Jack." She was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you think you are going to feel like going to Faith and Levi's wedding?

"I don't know. It's two weeks from now and I'm due in a month. I can't promise. You have to go, Jack. You're the best man."

"I know. I just don't want to go without you."

"I will try."

"Mama?" Maddie called from her room.

"I'll get her, Honey."

"Wait, help me up, please. I have to feed her anyway." Jack grabbed her hands and pulled. She definitely wouldn't have been able to do that by herself. She waddled in to Maddie's room with Jack and sat down to rock her. "Dada. I eat?"

"In a minute. Let me change you first." He changed her diaper and handed her to Elizabeth.

"This is not as easy as it used to be. I'm glad she only wants me to feed her at night now."

"You probably could just feed her food, if it would be easier."

"I know, I do enjoy it, though. She's my baby. I guess I will always think of her that way."

"It was just an idea. I don't want to take anything away from you."

Elizabeth didn't want to stop nursing her just because it would be easier. This was their special time that no one else could share. Pretty soon, she would be feeding a new baby too and everything would be different. She wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. Within five minutes, Maddie was asleep and Jack took her and put her to bed for the night and then helped Elizabeth up from the rocking chair and escorted her to bed.

"Jack, I think this baby is a girl."

"You do?"

"Its just a feeling I have, but yes."

"I'd be ok with that. Another beautiful girl that looks just like you, how lucky would I be?"


End file.
